In Bloom
by lnori
Summary: After the recent events with Kirihito, and Nanami giving up her life source to him, her health has been deteriorating. And the tension between her and Tomoe is gradually growing. Smut. Nanami & Tomoe


Ever since that last encounter with Kirihito, and the things he'd done to her, most of Nanami's nights have been restless. And by restless, it means that mostly she only has nightmares. Those eyes gauge into her skull, those bloodthirsty eyes, paralyzing her and then taking her again and again. Akura-ou or Kirihito, it makes no difference to her anymore. She cannot hold back the fear he's induced upon her that time, the mere thoughts of living for about half a year and not feeling Tomoe's embrace afterwards making her burst into a fit of crying.

But she cannot show all of these emotions to anyone, especially not to Tomoe. Who knows what he's capable of doing, once he finds out? He'll probably charge into Kirihito's place and pick a fight with him. Knowing Tomoe and his temper at times, it's very likely to happen. Another possibility would be Tomoe putting up a front between them. Considering it too heavy of a burden, he can just as well turn his back at her and leave, saving him from unwanted pain and suffering.

Not that Nanami would blame him for it.

_His warmth, I need his warmth..._ She closes her thin arms around her chest, hiding under the blankets and visioning that moment when Tomoe came for her and held her in his arms until she recovered. Those arms never felt safer, warmer, being able to offer such love and gentleness. She longs to be held in those arms, touched by his long fingers, caressed by his sinful mouth, satisfied by – oh, but what is she thinking about? Tomoe has other things to worry about at the moment.

Ever since returning back to his normal form, he barely paid attention to her, much less came into her vicinity. It's as if he purposely avoids her, and it breaks Nanami's heart. After all their struggles to come clean, all the difficulties they had to face, they finally found one another, they can finally be together, and then this happens. She will die in a couple of months.

_Goddamnit! I need a drink._ Annoyed, she pushes off the blanket and staggers towards the door, pondering whether she should take some of Mizuki's sake or not. In the end, she decides that she should.

The night is cold, and everyone else seems to be asleep in the shrine. No wonder there's no sound. And yet, the stillness somehow asphyxiates her. This feeling of loneliness, she never wanted to experience again. It brings back memories which had been locked in the back of her mind, memories that should under no mean resurface.

Slipping in the kitchen and smuggling a bottle of sake and a cup, Nanami then heads towards the porch, where Mikage and Tomoe usually drink their sake and talk about this and that. She almost feels like invading, but then again, that's also the place Tomoe willingly kissed her for the first time, so it's important to her as well.

As she passes through the wooden hall, she notices the rising moon from outside, and clouds surrounding her, blocking away the little light left in such a lonely night. Nanami is deep in thought as she makes her way towards the said porch, and she doesn't even notice another figure sitting there, until it's too late and she nearly collides with him.

"Ugh," she grunts as she loses her balance and nearly falls, when bumping into the said person, but luckily, he's a rather calm and balanced guy, who manages to save both Nanami and the bottle of sake.

She was almost certain that she's going to end up on the floor, if not worse, but when a strong and familiar arm warps around her stomach, to keep her from falling, she has no idea how to react. She wanted and didn't want to run into him, at the same time, but, as usual, she does something stupid and he saves the day.

Why does Tomoe have to be this perfect?

"Are you alright?" His deep voice echoes through the night, making her flinch, and Nanami finds it difficult to regain her composure, as Tomoe sets her back on her feet.

After a few moments, she manages to calm herself and look up to him. He's so tall and lean, even more handsome in the dim light, with that silver hair shining brightly in the night, purple eyes more intense than Nanami has ever seen, and his whole composure so... down to earth. How can such a beautiful creature be around her most of the time? How can she not love this bad-tempered, but kind and loving Tomoe? How can she leave behind this man, and crush his heart in the process?

"I-I'm fine." She stutters a couple of moments afterwards, and takes the bottle and her cup from Tomoe's hands, taking a seat on the porch and motioning for him to sit next to her as well.

The fox complies, albeit he says no word. He's also been drinking here, all alone, as Nanami notices. So she takes his cup, places it in his hand and fills it with the newly brought sake. And then she does the same with her cup.

They drink in silence, admiring the moon as she plays hide and seek with the clouds, the glimmering stars, the rather cold breeze. At a moment, Tomoe takes off his robe and places it around Nanami's shoulders, noticing that she wears thin clothes.

"For how long have you been drinking here?" Nanami is the one to break the silence, though she doesn't face him.

Tomoe looks at the liquid, drinking it all, and then looking at the girl. So frail, but so brave. So stupid at times, but loving everyone at the same time. How can such a person exist, in this twisted world?

"What are you hiding from me?" His question is spot-on, and Nanami flinches when the words hit her.

She tries to prolong the moment she has to answer him, by emptying and then refilling her cup.

"What do you mean by that? I'm not hiding anything from you." She tries to sound as collected as possible, though she doubts she can pull it off.

Narrowing his eyes, Tomoe inches closer to her, sniffling her and whispering 'liar' under his nose. It's obvious that her facade wouldn't last when around him. He's probably the only person she could never hide anything from. That's how well he knows her. Every gesture, every habit, he knows them all... Sometimes, Nanami feels like he knows and understands even the child-like Nanami, even though he's never met her before.

"You've been acting weird ever since coming from the Kurama Mountain. You've been on the edge this whole time, and yet, you tell me everything's fine? Why are you not telling me things, Nanami?" He sounds more forceful than intended, but if this way of speaking will bring the truth out of Nanami, then so be it. He can forgive himself for being so tough on his beloved, for the sake of finding out the truth.

But Nanami doesn't intend to give in so soon, either. So she retorts at him with a similar tone and a question of her own. "Then why are you avoiding me? And don't feed me crap like 'it's because you don't tell me things so I don't feel needed' or 'I thought you needed time to figure out things so I stepped back'. Why, in the world, are you avoiding me, Tomoe?" In this case, ever since meeting Akura-ou in the Netherworld, Tomoe has been strangely distant as well.

It did cross Nanami's mind that maybe, just maybe, Akura-ou told Tomoe the truth about her condition. That is, if he knew about it. Which she doubted. It's not impossible, though.

Tomoe's the one to lose the staring contest, as he stretches for the bottle and fills his cup. His limits are being pushed, again. Just how much is this girl going to push him, until she finally decides to pull him instead? He feels like a damned marionette in her hands.

"Because lately you won't run to me whenever you're in trouble. I got used to you doing that, so I suppose I took it for granted. But now you've grown stronger, and it annoys me, it makes me think that you don't need me anymore." He confesses, unable to look at her in the eye, and with a soft blush creeping on her face.

Nanami's eyes widen instead, upon hearing his words. She cannot believe he actually said that. It's probably one of those rare moments when Tomoe's unbelievably sincere. And when that happens, one should always take advantage of the moment.

Placing down her cup, Nanami leans towards him, softly grabbing his cheeks and turning him around, to face her. Blushing Tomoe is a sight to behold. And this image will be forever craved into her mind.

"Tomoe, I will never stop needing you," she begins to say, with outmost honest, making him look at her as well. "Yes, sometimes I feel that I shouldn't depend on you too much, because I don't want to be babysat my entire life, but trust me when I say this, I will _never_ stop needing you. To hold you in my arms and to be held by you, kissing you and feeling your lips on mine, making love to you... These feelings, they will never cease to exist, as long as I'm walking on this ground."

And only after she finished her last sentence does Nanami realise the gravity of her words. It won't be long before that happens, before she...

But her train of thought is disturbed by Tomoe, who puts his arms around her and lifting her from the ground with ease. He's dead serious and Nanami cannot help but smile, when realising what he's about to do. She's happy, finally getting to be with her beloved Tomoe. Being near him dispels all of her fears and worries, and it makes it seem as though he's the very air she needs to breathe. She's drawn to him, she belongs to him, just as she's the only one who can satiate Tomoe's hunger, the only one who can calm or infuriate him with a word.

He strides towards his room, as he holds an amused Nanami in his arms, without a care if he wakes anyone up. This is no longer anyone's business, this is between the two of them.

Tomoe places his beloved on the bed with a gentleness to be met yet, and then lies down on his side, so he can face her. He sneaks an arm under her head, while he plays with her hair with his other. Nanami smiles at him blissfully, tracing his bodyline through his clothes. She can slightly feel his muscles and toned body, even under his robes. Most people would think Tomoe is skinny and whatnot, when in truth, he's such a strong and attractive man.

Warm lips lock with hers and Nanami places a hand at the nape of his neck, bringing him closer to her touch. Tomoe's arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him as well. Soon after, the gently kiss becomes one devoured by lust, Tomoe's sinful tongue forcing its way past Nanami's lips, an action to which she quickly indulges.

Instead, she fights her way through his layers of clothing undoing them one by one, feeling the desire to touch his bare skin growing by the second. It's only the second time they do this and yet, it feels as natural as breathing.

Tomoe chuckles against her lips and breaks the kiss shortly. "Here, let me help you out," he whispers against her ear as he undoes part of his clothes, making it easier for Nanami to continue. His voice sends shivers down her spine and then he does the unforgivable: biting her ear, causing a moan to escape from Nanami's lips.

"Oh, you traitor," she moans, her breath heavy, while Tomoe's only response is an evil chuckle.

Nanami manages to pull off all of his clothes, aside from his underwear, and Tomoe takes action to undress her as well, though his skilled hands removed her pants and shirt faster and with more skill than Nanami. Still, seeing her pissed face afterwards is worth the tease.

Tomoe removes his arm from under her, so he can shift positions and climb on top of her. He secures both of her tiny wrists with one of his big hands, bringing them close to his lips, and looking at Nanami filled with passion.

"So, how should I please you tonight?" His question makes Nanami blush a deep shade of scarlet, adding to the fact that his intense gaze nearly made her see stars. Her whole body is twitching with anticipation, her skin yearning to be touched, caressed.

"However you want, as long as you don't tease me too much..." Nanami replies rather shyly, causing Tomoe to chuckle wholeheartedly. He then kisses her fingers and sets free her hand, making place for himself between her legs, and leaning in to kiss her.

Nanami's arms lock around his shoulders immediately as they're lost in the kisses, while his hands travel all over her body, taking in the softness, and leaving goose bumps in their path. He makes sure she feels him against her inner thigh, how hot he is, and how he's throbbing with excitement.

Sly hands take her breasts in custody, as Tomoe's lips travel to her neck, softly kissing and sucking at her flesh, all the while he massages her perky breasts. Nanami cannot help but muffle her moans, as to not wake anyone, but the sensations he gives are over the top.

But he doesn't want to tease her that much, so one of his hands is replaced by his mouth and Nanami's instant reaction is to grab a fistful of his hair as she arches her back, feeding him more. She licks and kisses her, hardening her nipples, giving both breasts similar attention, all the while his hand travels between her legs, unable to wait any more to taste her sweetness. She removes her panties with a swift motion and Nanami shudders at the sudden cold, though it lasts shortly, as Tomoe's hand is already there. His fingers trail over her clit, playing with her pearl, making her jump and flinch at every single movement, much to Tomoe's satisfaction. Seeing her face in such bliss, especially when he's the cause of it, it nearly sets him off of his high horse. Tomoe couldn't get any happier.

Inserting a digit inside of her, Nanami's back is arching once again, giving him more. Tomoe sucks on her breast, memorising her curves with his other hand, and getting intoxicated by the scent of her skin and the scent of her sex.

"Oh, there..." Nanami moans when he reaches a certain point and trashes her head left and right, as Tomoe rubs just about that part, being careful with his nails, at the same time, so he won't hurt her. And that's when Tomoe thinks of a devious thing to do, which is, to twirl his hand in such way, so his thumb reaches her clit and her pears, simultaneously pleasing her, inside out.

His goddess grabs his hair and pulls at this, being unable to resist such an intense pleasure, and moans filling his room. Still caring about caution, Tomoe takes her in an aggressive kiss, though Nanami has a hard time respond to him, as she cannot hold back her moans, due to his ministrations. This makes him very happy.

Taking a break, Tomoe proceeds to remove his underwear and is about to place himself at her entrance, when Nanami surprises him by getting up and pushing him down.

"What, you thought you'd get away with the amount of teasing you inflicted on me?" She says deviously, as she takes him in her hand and works her magic up and down.

It takes mere seconds for Tomoe to lose his cool, and throwing his head backwards, at the feel of her soft touching, pumping him fast and faster. It nearly drives him mad. And, as if that wouldn't be enough, she feels her shift positions, only to take him in her mouth the following second, forcing him to grunt and grab a handful of her hair, this time around.

"Na-na-miii!" He can barely speak out her name, as her mouth engulfs him, and begins to suck, bobbing her head up and down. Her hand is placed at the base, where her mouth can't reach – at least for now – sucking and pumping him simultaneously, making the poor fox see stars.

With her hand never leaving his cock, she proceeds to suck on his head, and Tomoe loses his cool, nearly finishing in her mouth. With heavy breathing, he holds her by her shoulders, much to Nanami's surprise and lifts her on top of him, positioning her in a certain way.

"Why did you stop me? And what's with this position? "She asks gleefully, feeling weird, having to lie on top of him, but resting on her legs and arms.

"You'll see, you impatient pain in the ass." Tomoe teases as he looks at her, entering her slowly but swiftly.

And Nanami's mouth forms an 'o', but that's about all she can say, when she feels Tomoe's hips thrusting into her from below. She nearly collapses on top of him from the pleasure, but his arms are there, resting around her back, holding her in once piece. He playfully tickles her with his tail, but Nanami clings onto him for dear life, nearly biting into his collarbone, due to the position, and how deep Tomoe feels inside of her.

"I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy!" Nanami frantically repeats, unable to believe that such a position could give such pleasure to her. And atop of that, Tomoe begins to thrust deeper into her, causing her to moan out loud and plunge her nails into his white skin. But not even that makes him change his pace.

Her moans fill the room, accompanied by Tomoe's occasional grunts, and just when she feels she cannot get enough of this position, Tomoe surprises her again, by swiftly shifting them, so Nanami finds herself on her fours, with Tomoe grabbing a fistful of her hair and entering her from behind.

If the last position was intense, this one is explosive. She cries out his name, her back arching, ass pushing against him, driving Tomoe insane. He pulls at her hair and fastens his pace, her cries of pleasure making him nearly lose his sanity.

Nanami is bound to lose strength in her arms and knees, but Tomoe gripping her hair and pulling her by it, she can't even fall in front, being completely at his mercy.

"T-Tomoe, I, I..." She stutters, and her insides clench around him, causing Tomoe to bite on his bottom lip and thrust in her harder. He grabs her by her hips, losing his pace and thrusting into her wildly, the slapping sound of their bodies accompanied by Nanami's cries.

A few thrusts, and she tightens around him, filling him with her warmth and Tomoe forces himself to give her a few other thrusts, before pulling out and finishing on her back.

They both grasp for air for a few moments, the adrenaline not having left their bodies yet, but eventually, Tomoe rises from the bed, to look for something to clean themselves up with.

It's perfect, having her lie in his arms, feeling her naked skin against his, knowing that she's all his. The sort of safety nothing could break. As long as Nanami is by his side, he's capable of facing the whole world by himself.

"I love you," he whispers breathlessly, looking into his beloved Nanami's eyes. She's tired, but oh so satisfied. And it feeds his ego, the fact that he's the one having caused that dreamily satisfying expression on her face.

"I love you too." She replies immediately, wearing a small smile and leans in to kiss him longingly.

A few minutes pass in by, in silence, and Tomoe thinks she's asleep, when the atmosphere somehow changes and Nanami speaks up.

"There's something you need to know, _love_..."


End file.
